


Lungs

by memory_bees



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Idk what this is so don't ask, M/M, Magic, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Relationship, Worry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees
Summary: He tried to push through, to make his aching lungs take in more air and keep going, he couldn’t.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Lungs

He had lost Arthur.

Not in that chest-deep, forever kind of way, (God _please_ don’t let him be-), Merlin felt like if he was truly gone, no matter if Merlin was in a completely different kingdom he’d know if _that_ had happened. No, but Merlin also knew it was very likely that he _could_ be gone, Arthur, the knights, and he had been ambushed. He couldn’t quite remember what happened but he’s pretty sure someone had hit him and started dragging him away from the impromptu battle, he couldn’t quite remember because his only thoughts were _Arthur_ and how he couldn’t bloody see the idiot anywhere.

He thrashed and kicked until he was just far enough into the never-ending green of the forest where no one but him and his attacker would be able to see what was going to happen next. Merlin wrestled for just enough freedom where he could get his hands on his abductor’s chest and _shoved_ with his magic. The man went flying, a sickening crunch being heard as his head came in contact with a tree, and went limp. Merlin nodded to himself, sure the man wouldn’t get up, and ran.

In the back of his mind, Merlin wished Arthur could see him running through the forest, for all his usual clumsiness he wasn’t tripping once. But that might’ve been because his magic actually knew what it was going to need to, what it _had_ to do. Get back to Arthur, and get back to him _alive_. Usually, the damn thing didn’t know what to do with itself when Arthur was around, elated and happy and half tugging somewhere deep in Merlin’s core and making his stomach erupt in butterflies. Because despite being _his_ magic, it loved Arthur more than it loved him.

Regrettably though the flesh and bone part of him was still human, and his lungs _burned_. He tried to push through, to make his aching lungs take in more air and keep going, he couldn’t. He stopped for a moment, sucking in air as if he’d never breathed before, and screamed.

“ _Arthur_! Arthur, you clotpole, where are you?!” But his voice was weak and rough and he knew that even if Arthur were close enough to hear him, he wouldn’t have been loud enough to sound like more than an animal. He choked on a breathless sob and willed his wobbly legs to keep going.

He didn’t know how far he ran until he finally tripped, his magic surging forward all of a sudden. Merlin pushed himself off on shaking arms to see golden hair and shiny silver armor. His body ached, he’d been running for so long his whole being seemed to be suffering. He continued to trip over himself as he tried to stand, eventually landing at Arthur’s side. His bottom lip tingled uncomfortably and his arms felt heavy and useless but he forced himself to use his strength to check over the king, who was still. So still.

As his hands gently touched Arthur’s face, the prince’s eyes flew open and he sat up worryingly quickly, snatching Merlin’s thin wrist in his hand. Merlin’s chest ached for a different reason as they stared at each other, blue on blue. Suddenly, Arthur laughed and tugged Merlin’s head to his chest, some sort of hug.

“I thought we’d lost you, idiot,” Arthur said, but his tone was gleeful and there was no bite to his words, “What happened?” The blond asked, resting his chin on Merlin’s head, and Merlin thought he could feel the prince twirling his hair around his index finger.

“I have no clue, I’m fairly certain someone hit me over the head and started to drag me away. No clue why, though.” Merlin answered, heart calming, and the ache leaving his lungs, head dizzy with _ArthurArthurArthur_. He felt his magic swirling calmly around them, and it was comforting.

Arthur hummed thoughtfully, “That sounds about right, I saw you one minute then the next I saw one of the men retreating, and you were nowhere to be seen.”

Merlin sucked in a shivery breath and forcer himself to pull away, immediately scanning Arthur’s face. But something clicked, and he paused.

“Arthur?”

“Yes, Merlin?”

“Why are you all the way in the forest? And why were you laying on the ground?”

Arthur visibly swallowed and said, “Ah. Well, I was _pursuing_ the men who were fleeing, and… Well, to be quite frank, I don’t quite know how I ended up on the ground.”

Merlin quickly put the pieces together but kept it to himself. The men that had attacked them must’ve been sorcerers, or at least a few of them were. The boy swallowed and stood on shaky legs, offering his hand to the prince. He took it mostly for show, clearly not needing any help standing. Merlin quirked his lips up at Arthur, and they started walking.

It was calm, for the most part. Arthur walking briskly and Merlin forcing his wobbly legs to _keep going_ even though he had just pushed them to their limits just a few minutes ago. Merlin exhaled, his magic still pulling on him to get to Arthur. But at least that meant Arthur was _alive_ , and he didn’t have to worry about his world being shattered that day. He was safe, and hopefully so was Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](sunny-gnelf.tumblr.com) for more vaguely gay shenanigans or maybe shoot me a message on discord instead (Mom Friend#2371)


End file.
